galactic_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cirq Leonis
'''Cirq Leonis '''was the Supreme Commander of Jynu, and de facto leader of the United Empire of Jynuan Stars. Cirq was born into the powerful House Leonis, and as a result learned military procedures and tactics from a young age. In 16 BGA Cirq became a member of the newly formed imperial guard. A major by 12 BGA, Cirq was made Supreme Commander of the Jynuan military and later lead a military coup against Emperor Octavius II. Cirq was responsible for the formation of the United Empire of Jynu, and forging it into a powerful galactic power. His reign as Supreme Commander saw much prosperity, and is known as a golden age for Jynu. He was also a controversial figure, for his acts that removed freedom of speech, and expression. This controversy is what would eventually lead to his assassination in 50 AGA. Biography Childhood __FORCETOC__ Cirq Leonis was born in 37 BGA on the war torn planet Jynu. Cirq was the second son of Lord Adamus Leonis, and as such was the target of many assassination attempts during his childhood. Sometime in 25 BGA the assault from House Lorfus intensified prompting Lord Adamus to put his son under the care of House Primus. Cirq would live an isolated childhood. Due to his status and the great danger of assassination, Cirq was rarely allowed to leave the house so he would spend most of his days studying politics and the military. In 22 BGA Lord Adamus engaged House Lorfus at the Battle of Iasa. Although some of his advisors tried to dissuade him from this attack, before the attack he made all of his subjects swear fealty to Cirq as his heir. Adamus was killed in the attack leaving Cirq as Lord of House Leonis. Ascension Cirq faced many challenges becoming lord of House Leonis, most notably competition from his older brother Cato Leonis. Cirq enjoyed support from most of his cabinet, as well as Lady Sulpicia Primus, and Lord Lydus Osephus enabling him to succeed to his father's lordship. Most of the House Caesius coalition continued to support Cirq Leonis, but in late 21 BGA, many opponents of Cirq came together in a rebellion, led by Cato Leonis with support from the Lyanthus Coalition. An attempt was made to seize Cirq at Port Akkiko, but he managed to escape under the cover of darkness and seek refuge with Lady Primus. In early 20 BGA House Primus and Osephus lead a strike on Cato's forces specifically at the Battle of Primaria, which marked a turning point in the conflict, the rebellion would continue for another 2 years. Cirq's next efforts were against House Lorfus to avenge his father's death. Lord Lydus joined in the campaign, their last known cooperation before Lydus' death. They succeeded in capturing the House Lorfa estate, but accomplished little else. On the death of Lord Lydus House Osephus was placed under the overlordship of Cirq Leonis. Reunification of Jynu In the year 16 BGA, with most of the noble houses on the verge of collapse, Cirq suggested opening peace talks in Empearal. The Lyanthus and Caesius Coalitions agreed to appoint a neutral Lord to the throne of Jynu, that Lord being Iulian Megaellus. This agreement finally brought an end to the 7 decade war. The treaty of unification was signed creating the Imperial Order of Jynu. With the end of the war Cirq lived the next 3 years in peace. Reign of Emperor Iulian II The three year old Imperial Order of Jynu was a very unstable state, and with the death of Emperor Iulian Megaellus his son Iulian II ascended to the throne. Octavius was known for being an extraordinarily weak man, and as such appointed Cirq Leonis as his chief advisor. Cirq saw this as an opportunity to increase his own power, by making the emperor his puppet.